


Preoccupied Without You

by RedYoYo



Series: Short Shipping Fics with the Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blackouts, Dissociation, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Overworked Logic | Logan Sanders, quarantine mention, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYoYo/pseuds/RedYoYo
Summary: As he works on finishing projects, Logan finds himself fighting back a feeling that slowly overwhelms him. However with some help he manages to wash it away.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Short Shipping Fics with the Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Preoccupied Without You

Logan was sitting at his desk. His laptop and computer monitor on his right side and several papers scattered on his left. The sounds of him typing away at his laptop filled his otherwise silent room. He’d glance between his computer and the papers to double- and triple-check his notes and to make sure that all his answers were correct. 

It was round-about 7 pm and Logan was scrambling to finish up his projects to send them in before tomorrow’s due date. He had never procrastinated so badly. Ever. It was so unlike him it left a surreal feeling in the back of his head that he pushed back as hard as he could as he tapped away on his laptop’s keyboard.

When the lock-down began he pushed himself to be productive (or at least what he thought was productive). He’d stay up past midnight working on assignments to make sure they were done with as soon as possible. He’d have them sent in no later than noon the next day.

His thoughts were jumbled, while he tried to make sense of his writings the surreal feeling grew and he felt himself pushing back on it again. Analyzing the wordy lessons from his professors on the computer was becoming excruciatingly difficult as he continued to wrestle with this uncanny emotion that dwelled inside him.

_ ‘Everything's so blurry _

_ And everyone's so fake _

_ And everybody's empty _

_ And everything is so messed up _

_ Preoccupied without you _

_ I cannot live at all _

_ My whole world surrounds you _

_ I stumble then I crawl’ _

Logan blinked. He processed the sound from his phone only after it looped. It was Virgil’s ringtone. Logan felt overwrought, so much so he pushed a few of his notes on the floor to swiftly recover his phone, which was hidden underneath.

“Ye...s?” He answered with the smallest shake in his breath. It didn’t surprise him when Virgil followed up with a: “Is something wrong, Lo?” His boyfriend was very attentive when it came to stuff like this and he would immediately address it, omitting the usual ‘Hey.’ or ‘Sup?’ he’d throw in before asking about his day.

Logan stood there for a few brief moments. His mind and thoughts were still in complete disarray. He took in a deep breath, before shakily letting it out and proceeding: “I’m not sure, Virgil.” Logan confessed as he swore he could hear Virgil standing on the edge of his seat.

“What’s wrong!?” Virgil’s concern was evident by the sense of urgency coming from his voice and it made Logan chuckle a small bit. He couldn’t tell why - maybe, because he did find Virgil’s worry endearing, but it was hard to tell. 

The unnamed sensation was creeping further and further in his head and made it hard for Logan to decipher his own thoughts. It made itself more known when Logan opened his mouth to give Virgil a response, but suddenly everything became blurry.

He didn’t hear himself when he told Virgil that he didn’t feel okay, but he knew he did. 

He didn’t feel his whole body tremble along with his quickened breathing, but he knew that he was hyperventilating.

He couldn’t hear Virgil’s voice over the phone anymore, but he knew his boyfriend was scrambling to calm him down.

He felt so detached from the whole situation, not even observing it from the side, like a textbook ‘out-of-body experience’, he just had a messy understanding of what was going on.

When he finally came to his senses, Logan took in his surroundings fully. 

He felt how his feet were firmly pressed on the ground. He could hear how with the slightest movement the soles of his unicorn slippers would rustle the papers on the floor. 

He could see his computer’s screen saver on the display. He could see how his unoccupied hand still trembled a bit on the desk.

He felt how his phone felt hot in his other hand and even hotter against his cheek. But most importantly he could hear his partner’s shaken voice on the other side. 

“Are you feeling better, Lo?” He listened to how Virgil’s words came in a hushed tone, the one he would use when he was fighting off some anxiety of his own.

“Significantly. Thank you, Virgil.” Logan said back, confirming to himself that he could still speak as he listened to how each word came out. 

“Do you need me to ground you as well?” He asked as he leaned down to pick up the fallen notes, confirming to himself further that he was back to reality.

“Ah! No, I’ve got it. ” Virgil reassured him, leaving Logan to let a different feeling take over him. 

There was a brief moment of silence. Logan took the time to fix the small mess he made in his panicked state. As he did this he felt relief. The unpleasant feeling, that in retrospect Logan would compare to an unwanted guest, had been thoroughly washed away. It was instead replaced by the sense of security Virgil’s company provided, a sense which Logan thoroughly cherished. 

“Why did you call, if I may ask?” He broke the silence, as he placed the stack of papers back on his desk.

“Would you like it, if I came over for a movie night?”

“I’d love that."


End file.
